


Teaching an old dog new tricks

by MikeyyMikey



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyyMikey/pseuds/MikeyyMikey
Summary: Aegis finds himself setting up his new potion shop in Lunaris, finding himself alone and in need of someone who know sthe place well, he begins to flirt and mess around with a not so friendly lycanthrope





	Teaching an old dog new tricks

Here Aegis was, dropping the last box in his new potion shop. He put his hands on his waist and admired the room. He had organized the boxes as he brought then in, one section had his potion recipes, another section held boxes full of different ingredients, the next section holding potions he'd already made and the final section held all of his equipment.

Aegis began to unpack, lining the potions on the shelves behind the store counter. He held a glass bottle full of some elixir, the liquid inside was a light purple, a faint glow coming off of it. He examined it and thats when he heard the other.

"Hello." The voice was kind of light and cheery, very flamboyant.

Aegis turned quickly, dropping the potion on the ground, the vial shattering to pieces as Aegis looked at the other witch.

"I- Sorry..." Aegis said, kneeling to pick up some of the glass. Ezra joined him in picking up the pieces. Ezra was equipped with gloves so he picked up the pieves carefully, but Aegis wasn't so lucky. He cut his finger on one of the shards, a small wince leaving his mouth

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Ezra's jade eyes peared at the cut that was seeping blood.


End file.
